Ghostly Revealations
by Gold Violet Eyes
Summary: Two years after Danny Fenton becomes the infamous Ghost Boy, sixteenyearold Rika Tani moves into their city and becomes a new student at their high school. One day while at the park coming home from the movies, she accidentally sees her new classmate Dann
1. Chapter 1

Ghostly Revelations

Chapter 1: Falling for the Ghost Boy

Rating: M for adult content/situations

Pairing: Danny/OC (Rika), with mentions of Danny/Sam, and Jasmine/OC (John a.k.a. Rika's brother)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Danny Phantom, but I do own Rika and John. Also, I apologize if any of you aren't comfortable with any of the adult situations btw Danny and Rika, then DON'T READ. But if you don't mind, then read on.

Also, to help with the talking/thoughts: Talking " "; Thoughts

Summary: Two years after Danny Fenton becomes the infamous Ghost Boy, sixteen-year-old Rika Tani moves into their city and becomes a new student at their high school. One day while at the park coming home from the movies, she accidentally sees her new classmate Danny Fenton transforms into the Ghost Boy Danny Phantom. What will happen when he discovers that she now knows his secret? Will she tell everyone who he REALLY is or will she keep it a secret when she discovers that she has feelings for the Ghost Boy?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Two years ago, young fourteen-year-old Danny Fenton curiously looked inside his parents Ghost world portal machine that they had built to see if any ghosts could come through, but it apparently didn't work. So, once they left the lab, Danny pulled on a radiation suit, looked inside of the machine and accidentally pushed the on button while he was INSIDE of the machine. His molecules suddenly got rearranged and when he woke up, he found out that he had snow-white hair and glowing green eyes. (AN-You know the story.) Now only two have passed since that fateful day and Danny Fenton, Tucker Foley, and Sam Manson have becomes the best of friends. Closer than any NORMAL friends have become keeping Danny's "secret" about being the infamous Ghost Boy who fought all of the ghosts that were coming through his parents Ghost Machine.

It was, yet again a rather normal morning for our young hero, Danny Phantom. Flying high in the sky with his ghost powers and defeating another ghost that came from the ghost world before his school began. While his two best friends Sam and Tucker were watching excitedly from down below, Danny Phantom quickly sucked the ghost into the Fenton Thermos, flew down next to his friends and quickly de-transformed back into his human side Danny Fenton. With a heavy sigh of relief, Danny, Sam and Tucker then walked out of the park and onto their way to school.

A few moments later, they finally arrived at school only to see that Danny's sister Jasmine who had graduated from their school two years ago standing against the front side of the school next to a boy that looked the same age as her. Giving her a questioning glance, Danny's sister waves him and his friends over to her and with a slight shrug, they casually walked over to her. Once they arrived next to her, Jasmine excitedly announced "Danny! This is John Tani, he apparently graduated from his own high school the same year that I did, and his little sister is going to be attending school here with you. She's apparently in the same year that you are. Is that a coincidence or what? Oh! Here she comes!" pointing over at a young waist-length black hair, green eyed, tanish beauty who was wearing a white button up blouse and a knee length skirt with black combat boots and white socks to finish her appearance.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker all turned around and both Danny and Tucker had abruptly gasped outloud at her sudden appearance, while Sam just simply rolled her eyes. Glancing around her surroundings for any signs of her older brother, Rika abruptly smiled and waved at him as she suddenly spotted him at the front of the school. So she began walking in his direction but abruptly stopped and glared at the girl that was standing next to him. So with a huff, she stomped her way over to him and yelled outloud "Who the hell is this?" To which her brother John, replied back "This is Jasmine Fenton, she's been so kind to tell me about this new city that we just moved to, and to present me to her little brother Danny who infact, is the same age as you, little sister."

Turning around, Rika abruptly meets the gaze of a young but cute boy who had blue eyes, black hair, wore a white T-shirt, blue jeans, and sneakers. Blushing slightly at his cute appearance, she gave him a soft smile and asked nervously "Umm, hi, my names Rika. Rika Tani. What's yours again?" Danny blushed at Rika for a moment and replied "Oh, my name's Danny. Danny Fenton. And these are my two best friends Sam Manson and Tucker Foley." They said hi to her and she replied the same back to them before asking Danny, "Hey, could you show where the front office is? I need to get my new school schedule." Danny abruptly responded "Yeah, I'll show you, come with me. I'll see you guys later." While saying goodbye to his friends, Rika silently followed Danny into the school and towards the front office.

On the way there, Danny's breath suddenly turned blue signaling that a ghost was going to show up and he quickly grabbed Rika's hand and started running towards the front office yelling "Well, here's the front office, I'll see you later. Gotta go. Bye!" Thrusting her into the front office next to the counter lady where she immediately began asking Rika some questions as to where she was supposed to be taking her attention away from Danny as to why he was suddenly in a big hurry to be rid of her. Finally noticing that Rika was taken care of inside the front office, Danny quickly ran into the nearest boy's bathroom and transformed into the Ghost Boy. To only moments later, fly out of the bathroom and abruptly get into a battle with the ghost that suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

The fighting abruptly began within the school's hall, (AN-I am sorry for the lack of creativity on how I should start the fighting. Sorry.) While Danny Phantom was to engross within the battle, Rika abruptly walked out of the front office door to see the most gorgeous boy she had ever seen in her life fight some ghost who appeared to be losing. With a final punch, the boy infront of her then took out the Fenton Thermos and sucked the ghost up inside of it. As Danny was about to change back into normal, he suddenly spotted Rika out of the corner of his green eyes with her own green eyes wide as saucers, a major blush contorting her face, and her breathing quite ragged.

Rika on the other hand, was trying to keep her racing thoughts all in line. While looking over the boy infront of her noticing that he had what appeared to be glowing green eyes, snow-white hair, and wore a skin tight zipper suit that seemed to outline his gorgeous body in all the right places. She nervously swallowed for a moment before opening her mouth to ask him a question, "Umm, excuse me, but who are you?" Her blush increasing dramatically as he suddenly raised his eyebrow at her as to why she wanted to know. Glancing back down at the ground, Danny abruptly disappeared with a grin on his face. Looking back up from the ground, Rika abruptly noticed that the boy that was infront of her had disappeared. Before she could take a step forward, Danny quickly reappeared right behind her and whispered in her ear "They call me Ghost Boy." Then, upon her gasp outloud, Danny smirked to himself not noticing that his two best friends were watching the whole scene from a distance away, he quickly disappeared from sight and only a moment later, and he came walking out of the boy's bathroom as Danny Fenton.

Noticing that Rika was still standing in the same place that he left her, he asked her as to not arouse suspicions "Hey Rika, I'm sorry that I was in a hurry, but I had to use the boys room. What are you doing standing here?" Rika blinked her eyes a few times and laughed nervously at Danny before saying, "Oh, I see. It was nothing. Just that I saw something really weird that you wouldn't believe me even if I told you." Danny raised an eyebrow at Rika before asking "So, what did you see?" But before she could answer his question, the school bell rang for classes to begin. With a sigh of slight disappointment, Rika then said, "I guess we have to go to class now. I'll see you later at lunch though. Bye Danny! Say hi to Sam and Tucker for me." With that and also a wave of her hand she then walked off to her first class, Math. (AN-Ugh! I hate math so early in the morning!)

Fast Forward- Soon lunch finally came around and as Rika was sitting at one of the school benches outside with her lunch, Danny, Sam, and Tucker all came walking up to her and shouted out "Hey Rika! How have you been? How was your first half of the day classes? Not to bad huh?" Rika gave them all a smile and replied back at them "No, it hasn't been to hard, just boring. My day seems to be getting much better now though, since I get to have lunch with you guys." Danny then glanced up at Rika just as she was taking a bite of her chocolate brownie and said, "So Rika, you said that you had something to tell me. What is it?" Glancing up at Danny and remembering that she did have something to tell him earlier, she quickly ate her bite of the brownie took a drink and said "Yeah, I did, but I'm not so sure that I should tell you right now. I mean, your friends might think that I'm kind of crazy or something like that."

Danny gave her a questioning expression and asked, "I don't see why they would. So, what was it?" Rika blushed slightly for a moment and took a breath before saying "Alright, but I hope I'm not crazy in your books for saying this. But anyway, earlier, after I had gotten my schedule and a talk from the principal, I walked out of the front office to see the most gorgeous boy in my life." She stopped for a moment taking a few more breaths, not noticing that her blush had now increased, before continuing "Anyway, I had never before in my life seen someone so damn gorgeous. He looked to be Danny's height; he had snow-white hair and glowing green eyes. He wore a _really nice _zipper suit as well, and it seemed to show off his body quite well. But anyway, I had never seen anyone so gorgeous, so captivating. He made me feel things that I had never felt for another boy before and when I saw him fight that apparition, it made me realize that he must have been fighting them for quite awhile because he was really good at beating their asses." She shakily let out a ragged breath before continuing "And after he beat that ghost, I had asked him who he was and when I looked up from the ground, cause I was somewhat embarrassed to look him in the eye, I saw that he had disappeared. Anyway, before I could even take a step forward he was suddenly behind me and had whispered in my ear that people called him the Ghost Boy. I had gasped outloud because no one has ever before whispered something like that in my ear before the way he did."

Sam and Tucker gave her a slight questioning glance and Tucker asked, "What do you mean whispered the way he did?" Rika looked up all dazed and blushing like crazy before she answered truthfully gazing back down at the table not ale to look them in the eyes as she said it, "He had whispered the last two words 'Ghost Boy' in my ear slight huskily. Like he might have been a little bit aroused at standing behind me. At least, I think he was standing behind me I'm not so sure. Then, the next thing I knew was that Danny had been standing infront of me and asked me what I was doing standing out in the hall. The bell rang before I could answer him, so I told him that I would tell him what I had seen later today. Then I just walked off to my first class and waited until lunch to now tell you what I had told you." Sam gave Rika a look that she couldn't see because her gaze was still down at the table bench infront of her and said, "Wait a minute! Are you trying to tell us that you saw Da.? Uh, I mean the Ghost Boy in the school hallway and that you are majorly crushing on him?"

Rika abruptly glanced up at Sam and responded hotly "No! I am not CRUSHING on the Ghost Boy! He may be the most goddamn hottest guy I have ever seen, but that doesn't automatically mean that I am (crushing) on him! Geez! Look, I've got to go now. I have to get to science class before the bell rings. See you later." Getting up rather angrily and walking away, Rika silently thought to herself Man! I can't believe Sam! I mean, what gives her the right to ask that I am crushing on the Ghost Boy! I mean, I hardly even know the guy. And, even if I did, my brother would never approve of him in the first place. God, but he did look rather hot in that suit. Oh man, I can't think about him now, I've got science. Well, I hope that the rest of the day goes better.

Meanwhile, back with Danny, Sam, and Tucker, Danny was asking Sam what her problem was? To which she answered "Danny, don't you know? I mean what if she suddenly finds out your secret and tells everyone? I know that you don't want that to happen. And I know that you have a slight crush on her, but you can't just suddenly up and tell her who you really are without even thinking about the consequences. Look all I'm saying is be careful around her. Don't let her know. I mean, we were LUCKY that Paulina doesn't even remember that she saw your transform into the Ghost Boy, or the whole school would have probably found out by now." Danny suddenly stands up and responds "I know, I know, you've all been telling me this a hundred times already. I'll be careful! I won't let her know who I am. Anyway, we had better get to class." So with a wave Sam and Tucker both went off in different directions towards their own classes while Danny stood there for a moment to think about what he had said. Then suddenly, his eyes began glowing green as he said to himself "I won't let her know who I am. At least, not yet anyway. Soon, very soon she'll be mine." With his eyes quickly turning back to their normal blue color, Danny quickly ran off for his classes.

Hours soon passed, and sitting up in her room just finishing her homework, Rika quickly gathers it all up in their respective books and places it all in her backpack ready to be turned in tomorrow at school. Upon hearing her brother John calling her down for dinner Rika slowly stands up from her bed and walks down the stairs into the kitchen and sits down at the table for dinner. Sometime during dinner she begins to notice that her brother is staring at her and finally asks him with extreme annoyance in her voice "What! What is it? Why are you staring at me?" Her brother John just smirked at his little sister and said with amusement "You, my dear little sister, are in **love**." Rika's expression quickly turned to one of shock and surprise at this statement from her older brother. He, on the other hand, laughed at his sister for a moment before asking "So, my sister, who is the lucky man that has caught your heart?" She quickly narrowed her eyes at her brother finished her dinner and shouted at him stomping up the stairs "I AM NOT IN **LOVE**!" to only seconds later slam her bedroom door shut, face blushing like mad.

With a heavy sigh, she abruptly changes her clothes into her pj's of a white silk short nightgown that stops two inches above her mid-thigh. Turning off her light at the corner of her desk, the moonlight shines in brightly through her window and she stretches slightly before pulling back her cover to get into her bed. Yelling a goodnight to her brother downstairs and getting the same reply back, Rika then smiles to herself and whispers "Ghost Boy huh? Not bad. Not bad at all." Then turning over onto her back, she slowly closes her eyes smiling as her mind is suddenly becoming full of thoughts about the Ghost Boy she met earlier that day.

Unbeknownst to her, outside of her window, the infamous Ghost Boy was smirking to himself rather mischievously upon noticing Rika storming into her room quite angrily and slamming her door shut behind her. Then, with his magnificent glowing green eyes, he watched excitedly as she abruptly stripped off her clothes only to slip into something much more torturous to his hormones. Biting his bottom lip as to moan outloud as his eyes quickly looked over her body before she pulled on her nightgown, Danny could feel himself quickly becoming excited upon watching her from outside her window. Licking his suddenly dry lips to moisten them, he then says to himself as he continues to watch her from the window getting into her bed and shouting a goodnight to her brother before falling asleep with a smile on her face "Yes, very soon, you will be **mine**." To which he quickly flies home to have a cold shower to get rid of his _problem_ before dressing into a pair of boxers and falling asleep moments later himself with his head full of thoughts about the young girl that has caught his and his ghost side's fancy.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Author's Note: Wow! Not bad for the first chapter huh? I think it's okay, but what do you think? Good or Bad? You tell me in your **reviews**! Thank You! And also, I'm sorry if the story comes out all weird!

P.S. I'd really like for you guys to review my other stories too. If you want to that is. Well, I've gotta go now, my dinner's ready. But, I'll be working on my other stories sometime this summer too. So, wish me luck on completing them! Cause, **I'll really need it.** At least, I know that I will! See you all later! And also, there's going to be a LEMON sometime later in this story.


	2. Chapter 2

Ghostly Revelations:

Author's Note: I know that I spelled Danny's sisters name wrong and I'm sorry. Her name is actually spelled like this 'Jazz'; I only caught on to it when I was watching an episode of Danny Phantom. Well, anyway, here's Chapter 2. Enjoy!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Chapter 2: Blushing innocent schoolgirl

The horrendous beeping sound of an alarm clock rang outloud within the surrounding walls of Rika Tani's bedroom. Slamming her fist down upon the annoying contraption she calls "Her wake-up call from hell", then gradually stretching her tired muscles from sleep and thrusting back her bed covers from her body, an erupt flow of cold wind quickly circles around her. Shivering slightly, Rika slowly pulls herself out of bed and walks out of her room, into the bathroom, and slowly slips out of her nightgown and panties before she finally turns on the hot water for a shower and steps inside of the tub.

As she began to lather up her hair with shampoo, Rika's thoughts began to wonder back to the Ghost Boy she has developed a major crush on, though mind you, she wouldn't admit it to ANYONE, not even her own brother.

After rinsing out the shampoo, she abruptly grabbed the bottle of body wash and lathered up her body covering it with soap once again her thoughts betray her and she begins to think about how it would feel to have _his hands_ upon her naked body. Blushing madly, she let her thoughts slowly drift away with her as the water rinses off the soap from her body _Ghost Boy, hmm, I wonder what his real name is? I can't help but notice that he sort of looks like Danny. Only much cuter. But wait, what if he really IS Danny? No, that can't be possible, no human could have ghost powers, everyone knows that. But anyway, I wonder what I am going to do the next time that I see him. Maybe I should introduce myself, that is, if I ever see him again. Oh well, I guess I better hurry before John comes running up here and gives me hell. He's never a morning person, then again, neither am I. Ghost Boy huh? Yep, not bad at all. _

Quickly finishing up with her shower, Rika then turns off the water, steps out of the bathtub, grabs a towel wrapping it around her body and walks out of the bathroom back into her room to get dressed and ready for the day. After pulling on her boots from finally getting dressed, she quickly grabs a bite to eat and runs out the door towards school. Oh yes, the infamous Casper High of Amity City. Such a lovely school, and yet, Rika **still** hated it even more so than her other school back home.

Upon meeting up with Danny, Sam, and Tucker inside the school at their lockers, Rika quickly shouts out a "Hey guys!" in their direction. They in turn, reply the same back to her and she gives them all a smile before turning to Danny and asking him, "Hey Danny, have you ever seen the Ghost boy? He seems to be just about everywhere these days. Although, I just met the guy yesterday, he does seem pretty popular. Especially with a few of the girls."

Danny glances over in Rika's direction and can't help but blush at her upon looking in her beautiful green eyes. Abruptly noticing that Rika's giving him an awkward expression, he just merrily stutters out to her "Oh that, well, umm, yeah actually I have. Why do you ask?"

Rika casually blushes slightly from Danny's answer and just states "Oh, no reason. Just curious is all. Anyway, we had better be heading to class now. See you guys at lunch!" With a wave of goodbye with her hand, Rika abruptly turns around and runs off towards her math class, leaving Danny, Sam, and Tucker to go to their own classes.

Fast forward 

Lunch quickly rolled around and Rika was just ideally sitting down infront of one of the outside trees eating her lunch silently before a shout of her name brought her out of her thoughts, making her look up to see Danny coming her way. Not clearly knowing why, Rika's face slowly begins to develop a light blush that began to slowly increase as he came closer and closer to where she sat.

Before she could stand up, Danny was abruptly infront of her and seemed to be quite nervous for some strange reason. She continued to notice that Danny had a light blush contorting his face, he shuffled his tennis shoes into the ground nervously and wouldn't directly meet her eyes.

So with a roll of her eyes followed by a sigh of annoyance, Rika then looked up at Danny's face and asked "What is it Danny? Why are you so nervous all of a sudden?"

Danny quickly glances down at Rika and swallows nervously before asking "Umm well, I was just wondering, would you like to go to the movies with Sam, Tucker, and I sometime? Maybe tomorrow perhaps?" Rika's eyes abruptly meet those of Danny's and she says quite disappointedly "I'm sorry Danny. My brother won't let me go to the movies with anyone he doesn't trust." Before she could say more however, Danny's face abruptly fell saddened that she couldn't go with them.

Before he could announce that it was all right, Rika immediately responded "BUT, if your sister were to come with you, say just to watch over us, then he would let me go I'm sure of it! Besides, I happen to know that he seems to _really_ like your sister a lot Danny. So what do you say? You'll ask your sister Jazz to come with us?" Danny's face immediately became one of pure happiness and excitement upon hearing that she could go to the movies with them as long as his sister came along. That of which, he didn't seem to have a problem with, secretly hoping that they would choose a different movie to see than him and his friends.

Danny then quickly remembered about asking his sister to go with them and said, "Don't worry, I'll be sure to ask her the second I get home. And I'll tell you tomorrow during school, since I don't have your phone number or anything." Rika quickly grasped Danny's hand pulled out a pen from her backpack stood up and wrote her phone number on it. Then glancing up into his eyes, she smiles at him for a moment before saying, "Here's my phone number. Usually my brother answers the phone, so just mention that your Jazz's little brother and to tell him that **she** is going with you and your friends to the movies. There's no doubt in my mind that he'll take the bait and let me come along once you've asked him, of course. Anyway, I had better head off to science; I'll see you tomorrow Danny! And, don't worry, I think your sister happens to like my brother too." With that, she then picks up her backpack, swings it over her shoulder, and walks off towards her science class with Danny staring at her back perplexed and face slightly blushing.

Finally the school bell rang signaling the end of school and Rika stretched her tired worn out muscles for a moment before walking off towards her house to quickly finish what was left of her homework. All the while, silently praying that Danny would call her later that night to confirm if his sister was really infact going with them to the movies tomorrow.

Soon, it was time for dinner at the Fenton household and Danny had just finished setting up the table when his sister walked in. Danny quickly glanced in her direction for a moment before adverting it towards the potatoes and asked her "Umm, Jazz, Sam, Tucker, Rika, and I are all going to go to the movies tomorrow, but there's a little problem. Rika's brother won't let her go, unless he knows that there's someone at the theater with us that he trusts. And since you're the only one he _really_ seems to trust, I was just wondering, if you could maybe come with us, that way Rika could come also?" Jazz Fenton a.k.a. Danny's sister/older sister looked up at him and said "Alright I'll go, but only because I don't have anything else to do. By the way, is Rika's brother going to be coming along?" Danny glanced once more back at his sister and nodded before saying "Yep that's what she said. Rika I mean."

Later, it was around nearly 11:40 p.m. and Danny Fenton was still up thinking all about what would or could happen tomorrow at the movies while his sister and Rika's brother would be busy in another theater, watching a different movie. So, with a slight smile gracing his lips, he turned over onto his side and slowly drifted away to sleep, his thoughts filled with images of Rika and what he thought she would be wearing at the movies.

Meanwhile the same thing was happening over at the Tani residence, only that instead of images of the Ghost boy filling Rika Tani's mind, it was that of **both** Danny Fenton what he would possibly wear at the movies tomorrow and of the Ghost boy in his radiation fighting suit. Also a smile gracing her lips as well, as her head began to fill with even more devious thoughts of her Ghost boy crush and that of her new classmate Danny, of whom of which she has begun to feel a slight liking for. Soon to be equal that of her feelings for the Ghost boy. With those gorgeous blue eyes of his staring right back at her, as if he could look straight into her very soul with those eyes, much like the Ghost boy and his green glowing eyes.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Author's Note: Here's the second chapter finished! So, how was it? Good or Bad? Also, before I go, _PLEASE_ remember to Submit a Review of this story /or chapter! Thank you very much. So long for now.


	3. Author's note

Hello my faithful readers!

It's me, Aisha. Or rather Sarah. Anyway, I'm sorry that i haven't had chapter 3 up yet. But I'm working on it. Anyway, as for chapter 4 I think that I should have Rika find out Danny's secret about him being the Ghost Boy, or maybe it should be chapter 5 instead. But anyway, I once again apologize for the third chapter of my Ghostly Revealations story being a little late.

Always thinking of new ideas!

Ever faithful,

Aisha.

P.S. Just to let you know, chapter three will be about Danny, Sam, Tucker, Rika, Jazz, and Rika's brother Johnathan going to the movies. as for chapter 4, I don't know yet.


End file.
